


You're Beautiful

by ByAStream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, pcos, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You’ve struggled with PCOS and the resulting hirsutism since puberty. It’s one of your biggest insecurities. After being taunted in the gym, Bucky shows you just how beautiful he thinks you are.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 43





	You're Beautiful

Your alarm started blaring at 6, a full two hours before you had to report for training. Bucky heard it every morning. You’d take a shower, which confused him. If you were going to get sweaty, why shower beforehand? He knew how long you took in the shower, the wall of your bathroom shared with his. 25 minutes, unless you were washing your hair. It always baffled him how you could take so long in the shower when you only needed to wash up. He didn’t question you on it though. He had a feeling that would end with a punch to the face. 

You never wore your hair up. If you did, strands of it framed your face, almost as if you were hiding behind it. He couldn’t understand why you would want to hide. You were beautiful. He could spend hours just looking at you. He cringed at how creepy that thought sounded. You also wore makeup, every day. There was nothing wrong with it, but some days he’d hear you complaining to Natasha about how much of a chore it was. He wondered why you wore it if it was such a bother. 

You had your hair pulled back in the gym for once that morning. You were partnered with him, something that wasn’t an unusual occurrence. If he didn’t know any better, he’d stay Steve did it intentionally, knowing that he had feelings for you. You had a way of making him feel normal. Other agents looked at him with fear or apprehension, but not you. It was while you were grabbing water that he heard it. 

“You’d think with Stark’s money supporting her she’d get laser,” one of the women said, laughing. 

“I bet Barnes works out with her out of pity. No way a man like him would be with her, not with that beard she has,” another said, glancing at you. Your shoulders sagged. He frowned. 

“I wouldn’t date her. I’m not into women with facial hair. No thanks. If I wanted that, I’d date a guy,” a third said. Bucky clenched and unclenched his fist, looking away from them and toward you. You took a shaky breath and excused yourself, saying something about cramps. Bucky frowned as you fled the gym. He shook his head at the group of women.

“What is wrong with you?” he snapped. 

“What?” the blonde asked. 

“Saying that about her. I’d be  _ lucky  _ if she said yes to a date with me. Do you get some sort of twisted enjoyment out of tormenting people?” he asked. Natasha walked over from where she had been training with Wanda. Wanda, who had figured out what was happening rather quickly.

“Ladies, looks like you’re training with Wanda and me today,” Natasha said, ending whatever was about to start. Bucky shot her a look, but the gleam in her eye told him they weren’t going to be happy by the end. 

“Oh my gosh. Agent Romanoff, you’re serious?” the shorter of the women asked, excited at the prospect of training with Black Widow.

“Yes. Sergeant Barnes, I think you have a meeting,” Natasha said. Bucky nodded.

“Thank you, Ta--Agent Romanoff,” Bucky said before heading out of the gym and straight for your room. He could hear the music thumping faintly from your room. Stark had paid for thick walls, but they weren’t soundproof. He didn’t have to knock. You’d given him access long ago. You were huddled under your covers, body shaking with sobs. He sat down, pulling you toward him.

“Leave me alone, Barnes,” you said. 

“Nope. Not happening, Doll. Do you let me sit and wallow on bad days?” he asked.

“Of course not,” you scoffed. 

“Then why would I let you? Those women...they’re jealous,” he said. You snorted.

“Jealous of the sideshow freak? Come see the bearded lady. I would’ve fit right in with a circus,” you said. 

“Doll, am I a freak?” he asked. You looked at him.

“Of course not. Jesus, Buck, you’re one of the most attractive men I’ve ever…,” you trailed off, your cheeks heating with embarrassment. He chuckled.

“Even with my metal arm? My scars? My past?” he asked, as he ran a hand through your hair. 

“Even then. What does that have to do with me, Buck?” you questioned.

“Because, doll. I don’t care if you can grow a beard. You could go three months without shaving and I’d still think you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. And you know why? Because you’re kind. You see people for who they are, not what they look like, not what they’ve done. Don’t get me wrong, you’re physically stunning too, but, that’s not what matters to me,” he said. 

“Right. Me. Attractive. The one with PCOS. The one who’s body doesn’t work right. Who can grow a goddamn beard because her hormones are out of whack,” you said. He let out a frustrated growl. 

“You have no idea. Your eyes, your adorable nose, your incredible smile, your body. Doll, I’d worship at the altar that is you every day if you’d let me,” he said. You couldn’t help the surge of arousal that shot through you. 

“Buck,” you said before he cut you off, capturing your lips with his. You were always self-conscious when it came to kissing. Afraid of the stubble, of five o’clock shadow. But thoughts of that flew out the window as he kissed you. He tugged on the hem of your shirt, pulling away from you only to pull it off along with the sports bra you had worn. 

You felt a wave of self-consciousness roll over you, questioning if you’d removed all the unsightly hairs that morning in the shower, before Bucky distracted you by kissed down your neck, finding a sensitive spot that caused you to let out a quiet moan as he sucked. You knew there would be a hickey there by the time he was done. He moved down your chest, finding your breasts. One hand came up to cup your right breast while his mouth kissed around your left. You arched into his touch as his tongue swirled around your nipple. You had never been one for having your breasts teased and played with. No, you had always insisted on getting down to it, lights off. But Bucky refused to let your insecurities win out, wanting to prove what he’d said. 

As he made his way down, his hand continued to play with your breast, pinching your nipple now and then before massaging you. As he reached your mound, he brought his hand down, light pushing your legs apart. You obliged. He kissed up one thigh and down the other. He was so close to where you wanted him, where you needed him. 

“Bucky please,” you whined. 

“Please what doll?” he asked. 

“Touch me, please,” you begged. He looked up at you with a smirk, settling more comfortably between your thighs. A finger trailed from your clit down to your opening, collecting wetness as it went. He was slow to press his finger in, and you moaned when he did. It still wasn’t enough. As he teased your opening, his tongue traced up to your clit, swirling around the sensitive nerves but never touching it. He added a second finger, hooking the two as they moved. Your hips bucked up as he made contact with your g-spot. You’d never had a partner do that before, be so attentive. 

“Bucky,” you said, chanting his name over and over like a prayer. He pulled you over the edge, not letting up until your walls ceased spasming around his fingers. You watched as he brought them to his mouth, licking your juices from them, before palming his hard cock. You had been so lost in it all, you missed when he had stripped down. You took in his impressive length. While he wasn’t monstrously huge, he was bigger than anyone you’d ever been with, in both length and width. 

“I’ll go slow,” he murmured before capturing your lips in another kiss. It had been so long since you’d been with anyone. He moved slow as he pressed into you. You moaned at the stretch. Once he was fully seated inside you, he withdrew, setting a slow steady pace, hitting just the right angle to make you cry out as he moved. You could swear you were going to cum without him even touching your clit, something you hadn’t even thought was possible for you to do.

“Bucky, please, more,” you cried out. He slammed into you harder, picking up the pace, keeping you close. It wasn’t long before he drove you over the edge for a second time, before following behind you. He rolled over, laying you on top of him after pulling out, both of you breathless. 

“That was...incredible,” you said. He kissed you once more.

“I meant it. I know this is out of order but...would you go on a date with me?” he asked. You giggled before nodding.

“I’d like that. But just so you know, Sarge. I don’t put out on the first date,” you teased, sending him into another round of laughter. You couldn’t bring yourself to dwell on that morning, not anymore. 


End file.
